


carry you all the way home

by budd (orphan_account)



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Eric Sosa, Post-Episode: s05e09 Curbside Pickup, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/budd
Summary: After Eric walks Mateo home to his apartment following their first date, they share another first.
Relationships: Mateo Liwanag/Eric Sosa
Kudos: 12





	carry you all the way home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm surprised nobody's written for these two before, but i'm also more than happy to be the first :D this is short and sweet, exactly how i roll, but also barely read over as i also roll (;

Eric looks down at Mateo's right hand, noticing small smile tucked into the corner of his lips out of his peripheral vision. He reaches down to intertwine their fingers as he steps in front of Mateo, the two men stood across from one another. "Thank you for tonight. I'll admit, I was a bit sceptical of you because Amy isn't exactly known for having the best eye for queer relationships, but I'm glad I decided to ask you out." A blush creeps its way up Eric's neck and he uses his free end to rub it away before it colours the tips of his ears although his face is already flush. Mateo laughs, throwing is head back before rolling his shoulders back, relaxing physique in the process.

"And I'm happy I said yes. You know, you have a _lot_ more humorous stories than your sister gives you credit for, at least funnier than your 'Anna Wintour' encounter. I can't believe you thought she'd fly commercial!" Mateo's grip tightens around Eric as they work their way through a fit of giggles.

"I was delirious," Eric defends himself. "I just ate fifteen bags of peanuts on a three and half hour long flight and let me tell you, those nuts take a toll on you."

Mateo shrugs his shoulders, bowing his head with a grin. "Oh, I know, trust me."

A silence stretches between them for a few moments, one full of uncertainty on Eric's end, before realisation strikes. He lets out a strung out _oh_ prior to opening his mouth. "That was a... euphemism, wasn't it?" Eric whispers the last word.

"For a gay man, I'm surprised it took you so long to put two and two together."

Eric rubs mindlessly on the back of Mateo's palm. His finger starts at the top of his wrist and trails up to the second knuckle of his thumb, going back down and up again in a circular motion.

Without his knowledge, Mateo's eyes flicker down to Eric's lips. He lifts his gaze to meet Eric's as he nods in consent, a gesture to say _kiss me right now before I lose my mind._

And so, he does. Mateo fiercely lunges forward, connecting his lips to Eric's in a desperate embrace. He brings his left hand up to softly stroke Eric's cheek as his right is still intertwined with Eric's opposite. 

Pulling away, Mateo unlocks their fingers. Eric pouts, crossing his arms and sticking out a foot for dramatic effect. "Don't worry, I won't let you go too long without me." He teases as if its second nature, which to him, it is.

"I would really like to see you again," Eric smirks, shaking his head to rid his lips from curling into a grin. "But for now, I should get heading back to Amy's. I'll text you and we can set something up." He throws a wink over his shoulder, beginning to walk away from Mateo's apartment.

He hears his name calling from behind. Turning around, he notices Mateo has taken a few steps forward. "Tonight was the best night I've head in awhile, so thank you. I'm not exactly used to someone being interested in me like this." Eric is now standing just inches away from Mateo now, pressing a quick peck to his cheek. "Likewise."

This time when he leaves, he glances over his shoulder to see if Mateo's watching him. Sure enough, he is, the two of them exchanging a promising look as he treks off into the apartment complex's elevator.

Once Eric is out of sight, Mateo happily sighs, leaning against the frame of his door before fully entering his room. _I could get used to this_ , he thinks as he grabs a freshly washed plastic cup from the cabinet above the sink to fix himself a glass of water from his refrigerator's dispenser.


End file.
